memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
Discovery Is it safe to assume that somewhere between 2254 and 2257, the Enterprise could have undergone a refit changing its appearance to what we see in . And in 2265, it underwent another refit ending up looking like we see it in ? SimFã B. (talk) 13:13, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :The producers have said that the update is visual, I dont believe they are going to provide an in universe explanation, essentially saying it always looked like that. Gene Roddenberry himself said the same thing about the Klingons on TOS versus those in the first film/TNG, that they always looked as they do on TNG(though DS9 and ENT provided an explanation) 31dot (talk) 13:59, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :This is no different than Kirstie Alley and Robin Curtis both playing Saavik; they did not explain the difference in appearance. 31dot (talk) 14:00, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree with 31dot, this is more like recasting an actor then refitting the ship --Tuskin38 (talk) 15:07, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :::It's not our business to conclude that there must have been a refit and state as much, but I think it's still ok to note that for example some detail of the nacelle looked different in 2254 vs 2257, should that come up as relevant somewhere. Pretending that they look the same even when some design details (as opposed to production quality ramifications) are different seems like a disservice to our readers. And if we can handle the dramatic redesign of the Klingons, then we should be able to handle this too. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:17, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Just note that it's a visual re-imagining.--Tuskin38 (talk) 23:46, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :::No, just note that it's different. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:53, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::They're the same ship, tell the readers otherwise would be lying to them--Tuskin38 (talk) 10:11, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :Any differences in appearance should be noted as Background information, unless an explanation was provided for the difference(such as the refit we see in TMP). Otherwise, it is just like different actors playing the same part(such as Leonard Nimoy and Zachary Quinto both playing Spock, in the same scene for that matter). 31dot (talk) 10:21, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::conflict - It's lying to say why the model is different, because no one knows why yet. Note the change and leave it be till we know something. - 10:22, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Until we see the Discovery style Enterprise in the TOS era, ten years after the series finale of Discovery Season One, the new version will not replace the original classic look. Too many other series have shown the Original Enterprise. At this point they're different styles in different eras. As we will probably not be given an explanation onscreen for the change, its probably best to presume a refit post the Cage for the sake of visual canon but the page is sufficient and handling this tricky situation in the best way possible, until we know more no further changes should be necessary. Ultimately reconciliations in canon, as have been done when discrepancies have arisen whenever a new series begins, will most likely not be possible until Discovery finishes production many years from now. --Forrestpen (talk) 06:47, March 3, 2018 (UTC) :We don't need to assume anything; just as there was no explanation for the difference in how Leonard Nimoy and Zachary Quinto appeared, there is not going to be an explanation for the difference in appearance of both the model, and any interior sets we might see. This needs to be looked at in the eyes of recasting an actor for a part. 31dot (talk) 14:15, March 3, 2018 (UTC) 31dot that is also an assumption. We don't know the future of Discovery. Right now the intent could be to visually reboot the Enterprise, so that the Discovery version is what always existed pre-TMP. Understandable given the first portion of Season 2 will focus on the Enterprise. However, this is season 1 of a series that maybe potentially seven seasons long. Just because they may not intend to explain this now, does not mean we won't see this topic visited in later seasons. Show-runners and writers change, ideas and intentions change with them. Enterprise adjusted towards being more TOS in aesthetic in its final season due to the guidance of a new show runner. The fact is this. The Enterprise in 2257 appears different to how it appeared three years earlier in 2254 and nine years later 2266. Until the very final episode of Discovery, we won't know whether this Discovery Enterprise is a refit, a rebooted look, or as you said simply like another actor playing the same role. --Forrestpen (talk) 19:46, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :I know what the producers have stated and it is much closer to what I state above. You are certainly entitled to your views, however. 31dot (talk) 20:26, March 4, 2018 (UTC) 31dot, its not a matter of belief, its a matter of fact. Can you cite these producer's statements? I've kept my finger on the Discovery pulse, i'm a big fan, and i've heard nothing to note that this show is a visual reboot. I've not heard anyone explicitly state this new Enterprise is a replacement of the classic. Remember the Cage Enterprise is not the same as the TOS Enterprise, there was a refit right before TOS that is discussed here on Memory Alpha. --Forrestpen (talk) 21:03, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :If you know all about it then I don't need to take the time and effort to convince you of this. You're a bigger fan than me, I guess. Congratulations. I guess Saavik had plastic surgery on the Enterprise, too. 31dot (talk) 16:01, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I don't understand why you're being so standoffish? I never said I was more of a fan then you. I asked for you to cite your source. --Forrestpen (talk) 00:36, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :I do not have the time to leaf through tweets and articles to find it, so feel free not to believe me, with my apologies. I know that one producer referred to this being a modern production so they could not simply reuse what came before. 31dot (talk) 01:25, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Multiple Realities Why does this article have the multiple timelines template? The Mirror and Alternate universe versions have their own articles, and I might be missing something, but can't think of any other event justifying it. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:01, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :Perhaps even though it's not mentioned. If so we should keep and add an "Alternate Enterprise" section. -- Compvox (talk) 02:47, February 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I've also skimmed the article myself and I can't see any in-universe reason why that banner is present. Looking through the article history it would appear User:FaNbOy1988 added it on 23 February 2018 (revision 2162218) when he added a comment about the appearance of the new CGI Enterprise in to the background information section. However, I don't believe this warrants the use of the multiple realities banner so I've gone ahead and removed it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:32, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: , , , , are probably the only other examples to support banner, I think. --Alan (talk) 18:02, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I thought they were simply time travel/predesintation paradoxes? Isn't the multiple banner only used where there are actual different realities present? --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:43, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Removed and as Discovery is set in-between them.}} For obvious reasons. --Alan (talk) 11:40, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Info Screen of the Enterprise seen in DSC S2E1 You wiki editors will find this helpful. A majority of the info is just copy and pasted from the Franz Josef tech manual though the crew count contradicts the dialogue in the episode. https://imgur.com/a/ifMDaHH --Tuskin38 (talk) 17:48, January 18, 2019 (UTC)